Just a Little Obsession
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Aizen Sousuke is safely locked away in Muken...or is he? Byakuya encounters what looks like Aizen in his transcended, butterfly form. But is what he experiences real or just an erotic fantasy? And how did the Kuchiki heir find himself with child and not knowing by whom?...yaoi, mpreg, An Aizen/Byakuya fantasy!
1. Falling

**Just a Little Obsession**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**This was a short, three chapter story I wrote that was inspired by a work of art by Vitamine on Deviantart called 'Flower and Butterfly.' It was lost and (I thought) gone when I was forced to remove a lot of my stories for content editing a while back. I found a copy at last and have done the editing, so the 'M' rated version is posting here and the 'MA' is already started on AO3! The story is all new starting with Chapter 4. I hope that you will be as glad as I am that I stumbled across an old copy and was able to restore this!**

**XXXXXXXXXX **

**Chapter 1: Falling**

_It isn't supposed to end this way,_ Byakuya thought as his senkei flashed brightly and shattered, breaking apart all around him, _He is supposed to be imprisoned. We saw Kurosaki Ichigo take him apart…defeat him. So…that, too, was an illusion?_

And to Byakuya's consternation, there would be no warning, no alarm, nothing to tell the Seireitei of his return. Because the one person who knew of Aizen's escape had just been defeated. He watched the slow destruction of his zanpakutou's considerable power, falling backwards and beginning the long, slow and deadly drop back to the unforgiving ground.

Not that he would feel it when he struck it. He was already losing consciousness, the deep blackness wrapping around the tumble of sakura blades that surrounded him and fluttered downward. But suddenly, it seemed they continued falling, but he had stopped. He tried to move, but found himself too weakened from his defeat. His eyes tried to focus, but all they registered was a haze of mingled pink and white. They slid closed and his body went limp and silent. Kuchiki Byakuya laid fully defenseless in the white arms of the transformed Aizen Sousuke.

Golden eyes blinked and a smile crawled across the creature's face. This one, then, seemed to know him. He had caught the creature's attention immediately, but it had, at first, been his beauty…long swirls of raven black hair, woven through an intricate white headpiece…lovely porcelain skin unmarked and softly glowing in the moonlight. He had slender, delicate features, but radiated with power. And the light, sweet scent of him as he passed, set the creature following behind, waiting until this one sensed him and turned to engage him.

_"Who is there?"_

_His voice sent shivers of delight through the white being, leaving him aroused and hungry. But unlike the few others he had encountered, he longed, not to merely eat this stunning creature, but to examine him more closely, touch him, taste the flesh at the surface, and the powerful being underneath._

_"I feel your presence. Show yourself."_

_He hadn't right away. It was too enchanting, watching his head turn this way and that, the smoky eyes scanning the area all around him, his reiatsu reaching out in slender, invisible tendrils that crawled hypnotically in his direction until they found him…touched him questingly…and then slowly revealed him. The dark eyes went wide with what looked to be recognition and the power swelled around them. He watched in wonder as the small, graceful hand drew and brought forth a sword. He raised it high in the air, with the point down. It was then that he remembered that he had a sword too. He held it in that position to release its power…_

_"Kyouka Suigetsu," he whispered._

_The other released his sword and it sank into the rippling ground. He watched in fascination as great silvery swords rose out of the ground on both sides of him, glowed bright pink, then dissolved into a swirling cloud of deadly pink blades. They swelled and turned, moving in his direction…as they grew closer, evincing more malevolence. He watched, rapt, until they were nearly upon him, then let his raw power circle itself around him, shielding him against the intrusive blades and leaving him unscathed, while the blades flashed white and disappeared into ash. The other's eyes revealed surprise, but even so, his body remained deeply calm and composed. He gathered his power again and prepared for a second attack._

_This one looked to be much stronger. It locked them both in a small fighting enclosure, where they were surrounded by rows of pink swords. Watching the shinigami, he learned that the wielder could call each blade to his hand at will and that all of his power was tied to attack in this state. It was a formidable technique, but it left him defenseless. Of course, one might consider the fact of his attack, a way to defend, but whatever the case, the creature was beginning to set off warning bells, and thus, needed to be neutralized._

_He had to use a considerable amount of power, which he knew would leave him somewhat vulnerable. But he longed for this confrontation to end and to partake of the lovely shinigami who was working so hard to try to injure him. He was just wondering if he should allow the other to draw a bit of his blood as a show of his affection, when he felt something stinging in his shoulder and realized that while he had been considering, his enemy had been moving. He looked into the dark eyes, that had come dangerously close._

_"Do you intend to merely hover there and let me run you through?" he said, his voice laden with sarcasm._

_He might be beautiful, but there were lines he should not cross…and he had just crossed one. The white being grabbed the offending blade and turned his golden eyes on the other. The shinigami gasped and tried to pull away, but was held frozen as white fire shot through the weapon and crushed it. He tried to break free, even calling down other swords with which to attack…and finally, he did manage to do so. The white creature lifted his face, and his eyes came to rest on the other's._

_"You cannot defeat me," he told the beautiful shinigami, "Come…be with me…"_

_The dark eyes registered surprise at his suggestion, but the rest of his body acted without hesitation. He called numerous swords down at once, seeking to trap him, at the same time, firing kido spells._

_He was truly a magnificent sight, with his power swirling around him, but the white being wanted to end the confrontation. He sent his power out of him in a slow circle, moving outward and placing itself between the shinigami and his pink blades. He fired a volley of binding spells, several of which connected and held him in place, while the white creature prepared the final spell. He sent a disruptive blast through the pink blades, shattering them back into their petal blades, then sent a hard shock of kido into the body of the captured shinigami and watched, entranced, as it struck him with stunning force, and his body trembled, went still, and started to fall._

_He flashed across the distance, capturing the falling shinigami in his arms and holding him close against his body. He placed his face closer to his captive's and very gently, tasted his perfect lips, stroked the soft cheek and throat, then slipped his tongue into the frowning, pliant mouth. He moaned at the sweet, delicious taste of him. He was so beautiful, so enchanting, and now his to do with as he would. He wondered if he could resist devouring him. He had been left so drained and hungry by the other battle, the one that had left him floating and senseless for so long. The one that had made him forget. And this shinigami was filled with tasty reiatsu, sweet blood beneath sweeter, pale flesh._

_He might be too good to eat…_

He held the other in his arms, leaning forward at times to taste him again…and trying to consider his options. He kept coming back to the idea of not wanting to drain him completely…of returning to him at other times…of tasting him repeatedly. His mind made up, he set the shinigami down and smoothed his hair around him. He carefully removed all of his clothing, revealing the full expanse of that perfect, unblemished flesh. He was glad that he hadn't been damaged overly much in the battle. It would have been sad to see such beauty marred by injury. He set the man's wrists and ankles in soft, gossamer restraints…soft enough to prevent him damaging himself, but spun strong enough so that he could not break them. Finally, he remembered the shinigami's response to seeing him and took two decisive actions. First, he erased the memory of their conflict from the shinigami's mind. Then, he set a hand over the man's eyes and willed his vision to fade. It was temporary…and given the strong reaction he had had before…seeing would only make him likely to start resisting again. He leaned over the shinigami, kissing him lightly and slowly raising his level of consciousness.

The shinigami moaned softly and opened his eyes. He made a small sound of dismay at realizing he was both blinded and securely bound.

"Do not worry," he whispered, "Your eyes have not been permanently damaged."

"Who are you?" the shinigami whispered, "Where are we?"

"Shh…" the white creature said, brushing his lips against the other's, "all is well. I will not cause any harm to you. Be at ease."

"Who are you? I would feel more at ease if I at least knew that."

The white creature smile and licked the shinigami's throat, enjoying the shiver that passed through that lovely body at his touch.

"My name," he said softly, "You told me my name, shinigami. You said it was Sousuke."

"Sousuke? But you are not…"

"I had no name until you gave this one to me. I think I resembled one you knew."

"I see," the shinigami said, frowning cutely, "but where are we? How did I come to be here? Do you intend to keep me here?" he asked.

"So many questions," whispered Sousuke, "Here, allow me to help you relax."

He touched the lovely face and watched the tension leave the shinigami's body. Sousuke breathed a contented sigh and slowly brought his body to rest on top of the shinigami's.

"I hunger," he said, very softly, "I will need to feed. It will not hurt, nor will it drain you completely. Be calm, now."

He felt the shinigami's body shiver as stroked the fine curve of his jaw and coaxed his mouth open. He tried to turn his head away, but the white fingers tightened and held him in place. He realized quickly that the tension in the other was rising…and he knew of only one way to make the shinigami calm again.

He brought his mouth to the pale throat and broke the skin lightly with his fangs, releasing a desensitizing compound into his blood, leaving him mobile, but unable to summon the will to fight. He licked the small wound afterward, gently healing it and leaving the skin perfect and unbroken again. Then, he released all of the other restraints that held him.

"What are you doing?" the shinigami whispered, dizzily.

"Tell me your name," Sousuke said softly.

The dark eyes blinked several times as the words sank in.

"Byakuya," he said finally.

"Byakuya," repeated Sousuke, "I have tried to make you comfortable. I desire you and I will feed on you. But as I do so, we will exchange pleasures of the flesh. I promise you, you will not be harmed…and I will release you when I am sated."

"And why should I believe you?" Byakuya asked quietly, "You have bound me…blinded me…incapacitated me. Why would I believe for a moment that you would release me?"

Sousuke smiled warmly.

"I will offer a token of my intent. I will restore your vision. Now that your body no longer responds to your fears, you will not fear the sight of me."

"Was I afraid before?" Byakuya asked.

"Your mind was not…your body was."

He brushed a hand over the shinigami's eyes and watched them darken in reaction.

"You _are_ Aizen Sousuke," he whispered, "You weren't captured in the battle with Kurosaki Ichigo? Then, who sits in the cell in Muken?"

"I remember only bits and pieces," he admitted, "and when I woke, I could not be considered to be that other…though I admit that it does feel good to have a name…"

"Not that name," Byakuya said, meeting his eyes warily, "You brought great evil to the three worlds. You committed horrible acts…"

"I remember nothing of those actions…just a terrible battle…and waking here…I wandered, hungry and lost, feeding on lesser beasts until, at last, I sensed you. You attacked me and I was forced to defeat you."

"But instead of killing me, you will feed on me and release me?" Byakuya asked, his voice sounding more tentative, tantalizingly curious.

"I will feed on you," Sousuke breathed, running his tongue up the long, pale throat again and feeling the shinigami shiver, "I will make love to you…and then I will release you. You needn't remember that you even saw me."

"You wish for me to forget," Byakuya mused.

"I will leave that to you," Sousuke said, pressing his lips to the other's, "You needn't decide right now. First, let us taste each other. Your body will move, but only as long as it serves me. If you try to attack, you will be immobilized."

"I will not attack," Byakuya said quietly, "It seems that you have defeated me. I have no right to resist you any longer."

Sousuke laughed softly.

"I think, Byakuya, that you would oppose me, if I gave you the slightest opening…but fear not, I will keep you under perfect control."

He lowered his mouth to the shinigami's and felt a soft jolt inside as it haltingly opened for him, allowing, rather than welcoming his tongue's entrance. He plunged in deeply, exploring the yielded space relentlessly, bearing his weight down on the other and feeling that wonderful body shiver and tremble softly beneath him. His seeking tongue stroked Byakuya's hungrily, touching and pleasuring, tasting and treasuring until he felt it hesitate, then curl gently around his.

So sweet was the taste, that he nearly began feeding too soon. He broke away from the soft, pliant lips and dove onto the slender throat again, licking, and biting down gently, licking again and sucking lightly, teasing and tempting until the soft breast beneath his heaved and Byakuya gave a barely perceptible moan. But even that small sound was an intoxicating admission. The pleasure was reaching him now…reaching him, taking hold of him and making his body move beneath Sousuke's. He sank his long fingers into the dark, silken hair and returned to his mouth to plunder it again, before bringing his lips to the shinigami's ear.

"You taste sweet, shinigami," he whispered in a rough, wanting voice, "I must begin to feed before I lose control and simply devour you."

It seemed that Byakuya barely heard. He brought his fingers to the pale lips and thrust them inside, watching in wonder as the lovely mouth wrapped around them, treating each to a teasing array of licks and suction, before bathing them carefully in saliva and releasing them.

Sousuke's eyes sparked with desire and he loosed it on the long, slender torso that writhed and danced hypnotically under his touch. He nibbled and licked his way slowly down its length and paused to dip his tongue into the waiting navel, gasping softly as Byakuya moaned more loudly and his back arched. It was hard not to stare and forget what he was doing. He moved lower, seeking the shinigami's nether region, attacking as though starved, beginning a slow, purposeful preparation and feeling the noble's hips rise against the hands and mouth that pleasured him. He sucked hard and continued his ministrations, trying to take his time, but finding himself more and more overwhelmed by the beauty, not just of his body, but the graceful way he moved and how his moans sounded…and how he seemed to lose control for a moment when Sousuke hooked his fingers slightly and found the center of pleasure inside him. He meant to keep the pace deliciously slow, but Byakuya's body shook with pleasure and his moans had become feverish. He didn't dare wait.

He moved into position, bringing his aching, painfully aroused member to the shinigami's entrance, trying again to be gentle, but forced to abandon all semblance of it as Byakuya loosed a gasp of blended pain and pleasure and thrust his hips upward. His dark eyes had gone black and senseless and his hands clung to Sousuke now. He held Byakuya tightly as the noble's body recoiled and he loosed a cry of pain. He held them both still and panting against each other, breathing reassurances against the pretty, white skin, waiting until the shinigami's breathing had calmed slightly and he moved his hips, silently asking for Sousuke to continue.

He lowered his mouth to Byakuya's, latching on tightly and beginning a gentle thrusting with his hips as he bit down on the sweet lips and began to draw the reiatsu. Byakuya's mouth opened wide and his head tilted back, his hips rising and falling in perfect harmony with those of the shining white butterfly form that held him down and continued to feed. Sousuke continued to writhe against the shinigami's body as Byakuya's mind disappeared beneath the gripping sensations that rocketed through him from end to end. Their hands tightened on each other as the pleasure overtook them and they cried out into each other's mouths, their bodies shuddering and trembling as hot seed erupted onto their skin and deep within Byakuya's heated core.

Sousuke continued to feed more slowly as Byakuya's body relaxed beneath his and the dark eyes met his questioningly. He sighed softly and released the shinigami's mouth, then smiled and offered him the most tender of kisses before sending him off to sleep with a light touch. He laid there entwined with that heavenly form, gazing down and watching Byakuya sleep. He had never seen anything more enchanting than this shinigami, this one who was different from all of the others. He wondered why, when he had been one of them…he hadn't sought this man out before. It occurred to him suddenly, that he was remembering some things…some good, some neutral…and a few darker. He wondered if somehow the shinigami had caused this to happen, but sighed comfortably and brushed it off as he settled in Byakuya's arms and joined him in sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Byakuya woke, it was late at night. He found himself lying in his bed, with the garden doors opened, as he liked them, and the moon shining down brightly. He walked to the dressing area and opened his sleeping yukata, looking for any sign of injury or…

"Nothing," he whispered.

He remembered going walking, but he wasn't sure where, meeting someone, but he didn't know who. And standing there, looking at his unclothed body, he had to wonder…

_Was it real?_


	2. Reflection

**Chapter 2: Reflection**

**(Just a little correction! This story will be all new from Chapter 3 on. I noticed the original was only two chapters, not three. Anyway, I will continue this very soon. Thanks so much to Kiki80 (Some ideas just come to me, but some of my best stories begin as requests and morph out of control into really cool stories. I will think about the 'Pendulum' idea. I wrote a Ren/Bya a long time ago (Howl at the Broken Moon) where Byakuya witnessed Aizen hollowfying the vizards. It could be interesting to make an Aizen/Bya that begins with him witnessing something that actually explains Aizen's thinking. Yes, hmmm...that would be really interesting, so I'll work on that!), Sarniste (I love Vitamine's artwork! She is such a wonderful artist! She did a couple of commissioned projects for me and everything she is does is top-notch! Which reminds me...if you guys love her work, please comment on Deviantart! Let her know you love her work.), Charli (You've got it! Here's more and even more is on the way shortly!), MissLilly2012 (Yup, that was a little two chapter ficlet. I wanted to expand on it, but got upended when I had to remove and edit a bunch of my work. I'm glad it's back too, although it seemed sinful to edit. I'm glad the original is on AO3. It's even better!), Shima (LOL, well Sariniste and Geecee really opened my eyes to the chemistry between Aizen and Bya and I never looked back!) and SCJ0263 (Ah, but what a way to go, right?) Love you all! Spunky)**

Byakuya shifted restlessly in his sleep, his mind turning and reflecting, working, even as he rested to try to make sense of the emotions and sensations that continued to play over both mind and body. For even asleep, he felt the heat and flashes of power of some forgotten battle…the sensation of beginning to fall…and the feel of warm arms wrapping around him, melding him with another, whose desire shone down on him with golden eyes and a curious expression…a being who thought to restrain him, to kiss him, to explore him with hungry eyes and eager hands. He remembered lovely white skin and gossamer white wings…a soothing voice that wrapped around him and held him in place as surely as any binding spell. He felt these things and as much as they were foreign, and as much as they felt dangerous, he wanted to feel them again.

The thoughts remained with Byakuya as the first touches of dawn woke him. He did not try to push them away, but let them spin in his mind, leaving him dizzy and overly warm as he shed his yukata and turned toward the shower. He caught sight of his naked body in the mirror and could almost sense another rising up in the steam around him.

He shook his head to rid himself of the giddiness and stepped into the shower, breathing in the floating mist and feeling as though he suddenly wasn't so alone. Yes, it wasn't until the night before that he had realized just how lonely he felt…

Although he had managed to push it away and avoid it for years after losing Hisana, the deep silence around him, the open, empty space inside his heart, had only grown in size until he felt that nothing really reached through and touched him.

It wasn't as though he was unhappy…

He had a routine he followed daily that brought him peace and comfort. He woke early every morning and took a cool walk in the garden, then usually had tea with Rukia and his cousin and bodyguard,Tetsuya, before dressing and going to the division office. He arrived shortly before Renji, then watched with amused eyes as Renji burst in looking only half awake, but greeting him warmly and setting down to work across from him. Renji brought tea at mid-morning and they sat and discussed reports and assignments, then anything else that crossed their minds. Late morning, Renji left to conduct training…then after lunch were usually taichou and fukutaichou meetings, more reports and check-ins. They stayed late if needed, then took their leave of each other and he returned to the manor for dinner with Rukia and Tetsuya before taking his longer, evening stroll to the waterfall and back…then showered and slept…or if he was too tired, slept then showered, before starting all over again.

There was comfort in that calm ritual, friendship in his exchanges with Renji and familial love in his moments with Tetsuya and Rukia, but he did feel a longing for a deeper connection, a passionate hunger to be touched and brought into life and full color, to be swept off his feet. And it seemed that the only place it could happen was in his dreams…some at night and some in stolen moments of silent contemplation.

He felt the mood strike him and closed his eyes…

_He stood alone under the hot spray of water, warm mist rising and licking the sweet contours of perfect flesh. He inhaled slowly, taking in mist and air, heat and humidity and releasing them again in tender swirls. He closed his eyes and breathed again…and as he relaxed and sent the air swirling out, another creature devoured what he released and whispered in his ear that it was beautifully sweet, having come from within him. It touched his lips with a white fingertip, asking for more._

_White arms slid around him, pulling him close to another. He wanted to open his eyes, wanted to see, but was too afraid of breaking the spell and finding himself alone again. He moaned lightly and a face came close to his and he was held beneath falling water, and in swirling mist…and that face stayed close to his, breathing in as he exhaled…_

_Soft, insistent hands slid down his long, straight back and the other made sounds of deep contentment as they moved slowly over the curves of hip and bottom, pulling him tightly against the other and touching more firmly with searching fingertips, probing and preparing him, while feathery kisses touched his lips and his own breath returned out of the other, mixed with sweet air and filled his lungs again._

"_Kiss me harder, won't you please?" he whispered._

_And he felt the other smile against his lips. The next was firmer, and the next firmer still…then a hot tongue pushed into his mouth, searching, touching, tasting, curling lightly around his, then pulling back and plunging in again. And while their mouths tasted each other, their hips began to move._

_He felt something soft and light close around him, capturing and lifting him off the ground. He wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders and slid his legs around the slender torso, and held, suspended and pressed tightly to that other body, thrust his hips forward, moaning with delight at the heat and friction. The sensation was so intense, he couldn't help but tighten his hands, moan louder, press his thighs tighter against the other and thrust harder._

_The hot, delicious mouth left his and he sighed discontentedly, then caught his breath again as it fastened on his throat. He felt the light sting of broken skin and flinched softly. A hand touched him more sensuously, sending a shiver down his spine. He forgot the slight stinging at his throat and sank into the warm touches, the exploring fingers and pleasuring hands. He felt light glowing around them and tried to open his eyes, but his head went into a dizzying spin and he lost himself in the rush of sensations._

_The mouth at his throat sucked harder, then the fingers stopped touching him and his body was lifted…repositioned, brought down slowly and filled, then held tightly to the other._

"_Please," he pleaded softly, "Tell me…is this real?"_

_The other's mouth released his throat and kissed his lips…and he tasted his own blood and reiatsu._

"_Does this feel real to you, Byakuya?" the gentle voice asked him, "And do you wish it to be real? And if it was real, would you embrace it? Love it? Hate it? Want to feel it again?"_

_His mouth found the other's and his heart gave the answer as his body answered in fiery, eager kisses and hard, moaning thrusts. White light glowed wildly around them and the answers his heart gave to those questions echoed in the air around them._

_Yes…_

_And yes…_

_And yes again…_

_Yes, my love…_

_No, never…_

_And yes, ah, kami yes!_

"_Then, open your eyes, my Byakuya. Look at me and judge if I am real…"_

_He tried again, and this time, his eyes obeyed him…opened and focused and settled on the lovely golden orbs that watched him, the pale lips, pinked with kisses, white flesh that should have been cold, but that pulsed with beautiful warmth instead. And he was wrapped tightly in soft, white gossamer wings…wings that lifted him and held him against that other._

"_Oh!" he gasped as his smiling, white lover moved, "Oh…oh…kami…it is real, isn't it? __Oh…it is real. Please, kami, it has to be…"_

_The golden eyes transfixed him, held him, caressed every inch of him with their clenching heat. He felt them sink down inside him, felt that other soul touch his. His heart opened reflexively and the deep loneliness left him._

"_I'm not alone anymore…" he whispered._

"_I'm with you," the other whispered back._

"_Please, don't leave me…I don't want to be alone anymore!"_

"_I am with you, my Byakuya…"_

_The golden eyes widened and glowed, the hands on him clenched and sudden flashes of heat burned him inside. He cried out in something that fell between pain and pleasure, gripping his white lover and panting…filled, but still wanting. The golden eyes held his and hard kisses stole his breath as he was released onto shaky legs that threatened to collapse beneath him._

_He stared in stunned silence as his butterfly lover hovered and glowed, then slowly disappeared._

"_Please, don't go…" he pleaded softly, "Don't leave me…"_

"_Come with me," his lover's voice called to him._

_He left the shower and walked, dripping wet, back into his room, heedless of his nakedness, of the open garden doors, of cold air on his skin, anything but that beautiful, gentle voice._

"_Lie down."_

_He laid down on the bed, spread out on his back and looking up at the ceiling above him, heedless of everything but the promise of that other's touch._

"_Why can't I see you?" he asked softly._

"_Because you are looking with your eyes. Close them again and feel that I am here."_

_Byakuya's eyes closed and he felt the soft hum of that presence, that one who filled the emptiness, who made the loneliness retreat._

"_Why are you doing this?" he asked, "Do you do this, just so that you can feed on me?"_

_He could feel the sweet warmth of a smile he couldn't see._

"_My love…if feeding was all I wanted, then a lesser creature would do. You are too fine for eating. You are meant to be slowly savored, treasured…possessed."_

_He felt the other's lips touch his._

"_I want you to tell me my name again, Byakuya," the creature said softly, "I want you to say it while I pleasure you."_

"_Sousuke," he whispered onto the lips that kissed his._

_Passionate hands wrapped around his wrists and held them down on either side of his head._

"_Sousuke!" he moaned as his lover licked the water droplets from his throat._

_Fire seemed to rage on his skin as his lover's mouth explored the soft expanse of the pale skin of his chest. He writhed beneath the feel of it, tasting and pleasuring, sucking the breath from his lungs until he could barely whisper that delicious name._

"_P-please…Sousuke…I…"_

"_I know," the other said, releasing one of his hands and sliding it down his body._

_The noble shivered and panted, wanting so badly to be touched that it hurt to be denied. And even so proud as he was, he would have done anything. His white-winged lover smiled and decided that just knowing he would plead for it was enough. He bowed his head and granted al that his shinigami lover had hoped for, and yet more._

_But for the first time, he didn't simply want to taste Byakuya. He licked hungrily at the noble's sweet skin, watching, entranced as his back arched and he nearly sobbed, so feverish was he with pleasure. He released the noble and rose up over him, extending his wings and reaching down gently to touch his face._

"_Look at me, Byakuya."_

_The dark eyes opened and took in the lovely sight of him, hovering, wings fully extended, above the bed. Byakuya blinked slowly, drinking in the beautiful sight of him suspended just inches away and looking back with hunger and affection. To his surprise, the noble smiled affectionately. Inexplicably, he felt himself harden again._

"_Why did you stop feeding?" he asked, reaching up to touch the creature's face, "I yielded to you. I would deny you nothing."_

_Sousuke found himself smiling in return._

"_I want you to take me. I want you inside me. I want your heat to spread through me like fire!"_

_He dragged the hazy-eyed noble to his knees and lowered himself slowly, hissing softly with pleasure as Byakuya's hands took hold of him, positioning him and bringing him down gently, until he rested lightly in the noble's lap, with their bodies joined. His wing fluttered and closed around Byakuya, touching him ever so gently on the shoulders. His hands braced themselves on the skin of the noble's chest, clenching and unclenching as they moved together. He tried to move slowly, but found himself lost as he sank into the deep gray eyes and the silken sounds of his pleasure._

_Byakuya gasped and his head spun madly, pleasure seizing his entire body and his cries ringing out as he emptied himself into the lovely white body. His lover's voice joined his in tender exclamations as they fell on each other's hungry mouths again._

_Byakuya's eyes flared and he threw the creature down onto its back, holding it in place and licking the soft, pale skin. Sousuke lay, entranced, deeply enchanted by the sight of his shinigami lover bending over his sated body and feeding gently on him. He watched until it seemed Byakuya would imply devour him and the noble's eyes rose to meet his._

_He pulled himself free and coaxed Byakuya down onto his back again, hovered over him and kissed him lightly on the lips._

"_You will come back to me?" the noble asked sleepily, his eyes closing…opening and closing again._

_Sousuke smiled down at him affectionately._

"_Sleep, Byakuya…dream…"_

_He placed his hands on the noble's flushed face and focused his power, watching with bright, happy eyes as the shinigami's body fell still beneath his touch. He breathed softly and steadily, he features relaxed and contented…as close to pure happiness as he had ever seen this shinigami express. He kissed Byakuya one last time, then disappeared out the doors, into the night._

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya heard the sound of a bird outside and opened his eyes. He was naked and warmly wrapped in blanket, sunk deep in his soft, comfortable bed. He looked around the room and reached out with his senses, but found no sign of the one he had dreamed of.

"Or was it a dream?"

He pulled the blankets back, but saw no signs of lovemaking. Curious, he rose and walked into his bathroom. He smiled noting the towel he had hung just outside the door, before stepping inside.

"You were here," he whispered, "You _are_ real…"

He smiled.

"And I am not alone anymore."

That thought stayed with him the rest of the day…as he slipped into a soft yukata and walked the gardens…shared tea with Rukia and Tetsuya at the patio table…as he slowly dressed in the markers of his status…and as he left his home and strolled slowly to the sixth division. And everywhere he went, he felt the feather-light touches on his skin, the brushing together of their lips and the heat that flowed like fire in his veins.

But all the time he wondered…

_He may be real…and he may be with me now…but will he stay?_


End file.
